SENTIMIENTOS DE UN MURCIELAGO
by Kairi Itsuni
Summary: Es verdad... que los murciélagos ¿son tan malvados como dice?...se pregunta Mamori una tarde de otoño, antes de tener una breve charla con el capitán de los Devils Bats...


_**Bueno como es MI SEGUNDA HISTORIA, pero creo que esta será mejor que la anterior…¬¬ , por razones obvias, se las dejo para que disfruten de uno de mis parejas favoritas y excitante como creo que todos siente al nombrar HIRUMA ¡! …haammm…bueno aquí va ~~~**_

Era un día de temporada de otoño, y se acercaba el día de aniversario de los clubes del Instituto Deimons , el cual tenía muy entusiasmado a nuestros integrantes de los Devils Bats, pero iscluyendo a un integrante, claro que si, Youichi Hiruma, capitán y mariscal de campo de este, quien no estaba muy contento de las celebraciones que se acercaban, con justas razones que el describía las cuales como; aburridas, patéticas, sin sentido, pérdida de tiempo, bullicio, escándalo, cursis, y como el más reconocidamente las llamaba…''JODIDAS PENDEJADAS''.

Mientras las fiestas del aniversario se organizaban, hiruma seguía sentado en el sofá de la casa club, el cual él creía el único lugar tranquilo que debía a ver en el instituto, pero el tenia claro que 50% de lo correcto que estaba, sabía que el otro 50% no se dejaba atrás, y este no sería la ocasión…

-Aun no entiendo la razón de estas jodidas ''fiestas''…o como le dicen los estúpidos camarones!...tksss….ya estoy arto ¡! –

-mas si la jodida manager no está cuando la necesito, por estar viendo esas estúpidas decoraciones cursis ¡! –

Mientras seguía gruñendo en el sofá, la manager, la cual así es _Anazeki Mamori, entraba a la casa club por unos globos y otros, que avía dejado por allí, escuchando los reclamos de hiruma de espaldas. Esta acercándose por detrás frunciendo el ceño levemente, dice;_

_ -Hiruma-kun…deberías estar con los demás ayudándonos con los preparativos del aniver…- no alcanzo a decir más cuando este la interrumpió bruscamente._

_ -NO!… me interesan esas jodidas festejadas, solo vete y déjame tranquilo aquí…jodida manager- dice mientras teclea más rápido el ordenador que este tenía._

_ -ya sé que no te gustan…pero, es el último año con nosotros juntos, es por eso que ellos están esforzándose al máximo para que se inolvidable, y tu…como capitán del equipo deberías estar allí con ellos…- dice algo nostálgica mirando los casilleros frente a ella…-_

_ -que te hace pensar que me interesa estar ¿allí con ellos?...- dice mientras revienta una pompa de goma y cierra el ordenador – jodida manager, dime algo, porque te interesa tanto lo ¿que yo haga o no haga?...- le dice mirando fijamente a la peli roja –_

_ -po, po por que eres el capitán del equipo y como manager estoy en mi derecho de reclamar cualquier defecto del capitán, que este tenga – dice algo entrecortada por la fuerte mirada de este le propinaba –_

_ -deja tu estúpidas lógicas de lado, jodida mamori ¡!, que acaso crees que lo ¿ases por esa jodida causa? – dice acercándose a la ojiazul considerablemente, acorralándola contra la pared. – solo mirate…estas roja como un jodido tomate ¡! Kekekeke ¡! –dice riéndose diabólicamente._

_ -hi hiruma-kun ¡! deja de burlarte de mí porque siempre lo haces ¡! – dice inflando lo mofletes como al tanto le gustaba apreciar._

_ -kekekele…deberías verte en este momento jodida manager… estas a punto de estallar, kekeke, no sabes cómo me gusta ver eso en ti – dice regalándole un beso tierno en esos labios finos y diminutos de la chica._

_Mamori quien estaba impactada por la acción rubio, realmente era impresionante, no por lo del beso en cuestión, si no por la ternura que este tenía sobre la chica, ella, claro estaba que le gusta este chico, pero siempre creyó que él era perverso, cavernícola sin sentimiento y que no tenía sentido, tener alguna atracción sobre él, pero esto la dejo atónita y claro estaba que aquella imagen que tenia de él se desvaneció en el aire frente a ella. Este se separo dándole la espalda y volvió a sentarse frente a su ordenador de nuevo. Dejando ala pelirroja más sorprendida que antes y confusa más que nunca, no sabía si salir corriendo, enfrentarlo, o hacer como si nada paso._

_ -hi hiruma-kun…qu que, fue lo..- no alcanzo a terminar cuando este toma riendas de la conversación._

_ -oye jodida anazeki, dime si este crucero es mejor que este otro y si esta comida está bien y el hotel… - dice sin mirarla a la cara.-_

_ -ssi si, claro, ¿pero para que quieres eso?...- dice algo extrañada y mas confusa que antes por el repentino cambio de conversación que este tubo._

_ -jodida __baka, ¿__no es obvio?, no me acabas jodidamente de preguntar hace poco que ¿por que no estaba con los jodidos camarones?, es cierto, no me gustan las venditas fiestas, pero no he dicho que no ayudare, y que no me interesan esos estúpidos renacuajos, esto es para ellos… yo no lo necesito…- dice frunciendo el seño por unos segundos….-_

_Mamori, al comprender la acción y el sentimiento de este, y regalándole una grata sonrisa como siempre lo asía, lo abraza por detrás de hombros, y susurrándole en su oído;_

_ -todos te quieren…hiruma-kun…- dice sonriéndole tras de el-_

_ -lose… - dice levantando su brazo el cual dejo caer arriba de la cabeza, de la pelirroja y sonriéndole ladino igualmente.-_

_Esta, sale de la casa club el cual, es seguida por el rubio, ella solo miraba asía adelante, el en cambio se dirigió Asia los integrantes del equipo que se encontraban apunto de entrenar, y este disparando una de sus armas favoritas. Mamori quien lo miraba con gran atención en sus ojos y soltando una sonrisa tierna y comprensiva dice en susurros…;_

_** -hiruma-kun eres un tierno murciélago desorientado…pero no te preocupes yo estoy aquí para cuidarte y protegerte…- dice sonriendo y mirando a este, quien se dio cuenta que esta lo miraba…-**_

_ - Jodida manager …! – dice con una gran sonrisa diabólica –_

_ -Hai ¡!...- dice mientras corre asía el ojiverde sonriendo-_

_ -Vamos!, muévanse o los llenare de huecos jodidos renacuajos, vamos juguemos football americano YA_HA ¡! ~.-_

_Ella solo lo miraba como jugaban, anotando lo de costumbre como cualquier día, solo que, con una pequeña diferencia…_

_ -Oi ¡! Jodida anazeki ¡!...-_

_ -ya voy ~….!.-_

_ (~ Que, te amo…~)_

_**FIN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**Bueno no es muy largo, ni tampoco mucha trama, ni lemón como a mí me gusta, pero quería a ser un shot, más simple y sentimental ~ XDDD muchas grasias por cualquier comentario y vamos, no soy tan buena pero me gusta expresarme debes en cuando…**_

**MATTA NE ¡! ~ NOS LEEMOS ~**


End file.
